


E sarà bello morire insieme

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Andrés is alive, Andrés is probably OOC but who cares, But he's sick, M/M, Porn with Feelings, What-If, in this house we don't believe in all that mitochondria bullshit, post Royal Mint, this is the problem
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]“Sergio ti ha dato il permesso di tornare.”“Sergio non mi detta ordini.”“Ti ha dato anche quello di restare?”Dopo la rapina alla Zecca, Andrés torna da Martìn.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	E sarà bello morire insieme

Trovare Martìn al monastero non è una sorpresa. Il passaggio da _Con che faccia ti fai vedere, brutto figlio di puttana_ alla camera da letto, dalle dita di Martìn che impattano contro il suo viso a quelle stesse dita che gli tracciano solchi profondi lungo la schiena, invece, è alquanto inaspettato per Andrés.

Succede tutto talmente in fretta che ha a stento modo di registrarlo. Ricorda il primo, violento affondo con cui è entrato dentro Martìn e poi, in qualche modo, è come se il nastro lungo cui si snoda la sua memoria passasse direttamente al bacio che Martìn gli ha stampato sulla tempia quando Andrés è crollato sopra di lui con i residui dell’orgasmo ancora in corpo. È stato più intimo del sesso e lo ha colpito più duramente di quanto abbia fatto il pugno che ha ricevuto sulla soglia. 

Quando Martìn prende sonno, Andrés ci sta ancora pensando.

*

Andrés sente lo sguardo di Martìn trapassargli la schiena. Non reagisce in alcun modo al fatto di avercelo addosso: se ne sta fermo e zitto sotto le lenzuola che drappeggiano i suoi fianchi, fingendo di essere ancora immerso nel sonno. 

La recita non deve riuscirgli particolarmente bene. 

“Sergio ti ha dato il permesso di tornare.”

“Sergio non mi detta ordini.”

“Ti ha dato anche quello di restare?”

Andrés torna a rifugiarsi nel silenzio.

*

Il monastero è nello stesso identico stato in cui Andrés lo ha lasciato. Una sola cosa è diversa: la rabbia di Martìn. È ovunque: nascosta in ogni anfratto, incrostata alle pareti, sparsa nell’aria come un aroma pungente che aggredisce l’olfatto ad ogni respiro. Tutto il tempo che ha passato lontano da quel posto non sembrerebbe nemmeno trascorso, se non fosse per l’aura di tempesta che accompagna Martìn come un’ombra che nemmeno il tramonto è capace di dissipare.

Non si sono detti una sola parola, da quando hanno lasciato il letto. Il silenzio che si stende tra di loro ha le fattezze di un campo di battaglia, uno ancora sgombro dal sangue che comincerà a scorrere quando partirà lo scontro. 

Andrés sa che sarà Martìn a dargli inizio.

“Gli altri?”

“Diretti verso una meta in cui nessuno conosca le loro facce. Era la soluzione più sicura.”

Martìn lo guarda con due occhi attenti e pieni di quello che Andrés riconosce come un barlume di aspettativa. “Allora non è stata una buona idea tornare.”

“Rubare tutti quei soldi per morire di noia su un’isola sperduta dove la civiltà non è ancora approdata? Non fa per me.”

Andrés sa che non è quello che Martìn sperava di sentirsi dire, ma è giù successo una volta che gli desse ciò che voleva per poi strapparglielo via e lasciarlo con uno squarcio aperto nel petto; non vuole correre il rischio di commettere lo stesso errore.

“Giusto: tu devi spenderli in vino e donne.” 

La rabbia di Martìn rende le sue parole affilate come lame di coltello. Andrés le accoglie, lasciando che gli incidano tagli sulla pelle: è giusto che stavolta sia lui a farsi ferire.

*

“Tatiana?”

“Non la sento da prima della rapina.”

“E non la sentirai più?”

Martìn cerca di spacciarla per una domanda casuale, ma Andrés coglie senza sforzo l’interesse che vi ribolle dietro. Martìn non gli sta chiedendo davvero di Tatiana; quel che intende sapere è se Andrés gli preferirà per l’ennesima volta una persona che non è lui e che, per sua stessa ammissione, non ama allo stesso modo. 

Andrés vorrebbe che fosse davvero quello, il dilemma da risolvere. Se così fosse, sarebbe tutto più semplice. 

“Non ho intenzione di cercarla, se è quello che vuoi sapere.”

Come ha finto di non essere preoccupato dall’eventualità, Martìn finge di non essere sollevato dal fatto di vederla scongiurata. “Peccato: era la prima delle tue mogli a piacermi.” 

“Nel giro di un paio d’anni sarebbe diventata la mia badante: tanto valeva finirla prima.”

Passa qualcosa, dentro agli occhi di Martìn, un lampo di assoluta comprensione che li accende e li trasfigura. Quella realizzazione silenziosa sembra spingerlo a prendere la parola, ma alla fine Martìn abbandona il proposito e richiude le labbra schiuse, lasciando il peso di ciò che ha taciuto a vagare tra di loro come un fantasma. Andrés lo sente aleggiare attorno a sé, una presenza intangibile eppure reale, un getto di fiato che si infrange direttamente sul suo collo.

Sa che sarebbe inutile provare a scacciarlo.

*

“Lei lo sapeva? Della malattia.”

“Si stava impegnando a firmare un contratto: era giusto che venisse informata.” 

“E non era giusto che _io_ venissi informato? Ho dovuto saperlo dal telegiornale.”

A dire il vero, è una possibilità che Andrés ha vagliato. Nella sua mente, si è visto fare quella rivelazione a Martìn di punto in bianco, nel mezzo di un discorso incentrato su tutt’altro argomento, con la flemma di chi sta elargendo una notizia di poco conto.

_Mi restano tre anni di vita, Martìn; qualche mese in più, se sono fortunato. Visto? Non sono invincibile come credevi._

“Se fosse stato necessario, saresti stato messo al corrente.”

“Se non avessi già deciso di lasciarmi come un povero stronzo, vorrai dire.” Il tono di Martìn è ancora aspro, ma c’è qualcosa di peggiore della collera a riempirlo, adesso, qualcosa che si deposita direttamente sulle spalle di Andrés e le rende pesanti come farebbe un macigno. “Non te ne importava abbastanza, evidentemente.”

Andrés ingoia una smentita amara come fiele.

*

Il monastero è nello stesso identico stato in cui Andrés lo ha lasciato. Per questo, non è una sorpresa il fatto che i resti del piano giacciano ancora sul ripiano che lui e Martìn avevano adibito a postazione da lavoro durante la progettazione: il taccuino su cui Andrés teneva stipati gli appunti, la mappatura dell’edificio, le equazioni impossibili che Martìn era in grado di risolvere come fossero calcoli di prima elementare. 

I ricordi promanano direttamente dalla carta, come fossero un odore che la impregna: Martìn che dice _Vuoi fondere l’oro della Banca di Spagna con me?_ , le notti passate a formulare ipotesi e a trovare soluzioni, le fantasie sull’impiego del bottino.

Per la prima volta, Andrés si odia per aver ridotto tutto in cenere. Quando uno scalpiccio di passi lo spinge a sollevare il capo e a dirigere lo sguardo verso il punto dove sa che troverà la figura di Martìn, tutto il risentimento che prova nei confronti di se stesso viene rivestito da un doloroso strato di rimpianto.

Se solo non fosse stato così maledettamente---

_Sei un vigliacco, eh?_

“Questo piano---”

“Lo so. Aveva troppe falle, niente piano di fuga---”

“---è la cosa più bella che qualcuno abbia fatto per me.” La crepa che si apre lungo l’espressione di Martìn è un taglio inciso sulla maschera di disprezzo che si è imposto di indossare sul volto ancora sfigurato dallo strazio. “Mi dispiace di averti ferito: credevo che andarmene fosse la scelta migliore per entrambi.”

“La scelta migliore per entrambi.” Martìn sembra studiare quelle parole, come fossero l’ennesima sequenza di numeri su cui arrovellarsi. “E adesso? Cos’è che pensi?”

Andrés pensa che vuole Martìn come non ha mai voluto niente e nessuno in vita sua, malgrado sia stato mosso da avidità e bramosia sin da quando è stato colto dai primi aneliti di desiderio. Lo vuole in quel modo feroce e irrimediabile, eppure non ha il coraggio di prenderselo, quello stesso coraggio a cui non ha mai dovuto fare appello per esaudire una voglia o realizzare un intento.

_Sei un vigliacco, eh?_

Il fatto è che non gli è mai importato davvero, delle cose che ha voluto. Una volta esaurito il brivido procurato della conquista le ha messe da parte, come un bambino che accantona in un angolo i giocattoli verso cui ha perso interesse. Non ha mai pensato alle conseguenze delle sue azioni, non si è mai preoccupato dei possibili effetti collaterali. Con Martìn è stato diverso: si è chiesto cosa avrebbe comportato legarlo a sé e ha deciso di lasciarlo libero. 

Andrés pensa che sia stata la scelta migliore che potesse compiere, ma allo stesso tempo, la peggiore che abbia preso in tutta la sua vita. Quello che pensa è questo, ma quello che dice è un niente che genera in Martìn una delusione logora e stanca. Andrés la vede piombargli addosso come fosse un secchio di vernice nera e densa, uno rovesciato direttamente dalle sue mani.

“Metti del ghiaccio su quel livido.”

*

“Smettila.”

“Di fare cosa?”

“Di guardare.”

“Perché?”

Martìn arresta il movimento della penna senza rimuoverne la punta dal foglio. Smette di scrivere, ma non solleva lo sguardo. “Perché è quello che facevi _prima_.”

È vero: Andrés ha sempre avuto l’abitudine di osservare Martìn alle prese con i numeri, di studiarne il viso come se dentro i suoi tratti fosse racchiuso un mistero che solo una contemplazione attenta aveva il potere di svelare. In realtà non c’è mai stato alcun segreto da carpire; semplicemente, Martìn immerso dentro al suo elemento era una visione troppo perfetta perché l’occhio di Andrés potesse evitare di sondarla. Andrés ha girato decine di musei e ha visto alcuni dei più grandi capolavori che l’ingegno umano è stato capace di produrre, ma davanti a niente ha provato la stessa fascinazione, lo stesso, ammaliante senso di meraviglia.

“Mi è mancato farlo” dice, anche se non è quello che Martìn vorrebbe sentirsi dire, anche se non ha alcun diritto di farlo. “ _Tu_ mi sei mancato.” 

Andrés si aspetta di ricevere un attacco e pensa di non meritare niente di diverso. Invece Martìn alza la testa, la penna ancora stretta nel pugno, e Andrés non capisce se il gesto sia una sfida o una resa. 

“Davvero?” 

“Davvero.”

Martìn raccoglie la risposta e sposta lo sguardo. Andrés lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che è in preda a un dissidio che non sa come sciogliere. “La prima volta che te ne sei andato è stata terribile. Avevamo passato insieme solo qualche mese, ma mi ero talmente abituato alla tua presenza che perderla è stato come non avere più la terra sotto i piedi. La seconda non è andata meglio. La terza, nemmeno. La quarta – diciamo che ero rassegnato, a quel punto.” Martìn fa una pausa, facendo roteare la penna in un gesto nervoso. “Con il tempo è diventata una specie di routine: te ne stavi per un po' con la moglie di turno e poi tornavi; te ne andavi da tuo fratello e poi tornavi. Ci ho fatto l’abitudine, in un certo senso, eppure – non ho mai smesso di sentire la tua mancanza, quando non c’eri. Nemmeno l’ultima volta.”

Andrés balza in piedi sulla spinta di quelle parole. Si domanda se Martìn abbia provato lo stesso impulso, davanti alla sua dichiarazione, quando si è alzato senza sapere che avrebbe finito per essere respinto. Andrés gli ha offerto un cuore intatto e pulsante, quella volta, mentre quello che Martìn ha appena esposto è crepato e sanguinante, un organo ferito e ammaccato. Andrés vuole posarci sopra delle garze, ricomporne ogni singola frattura, chiedere scusa per averla provocata. Vorrebbe dedicare a quell’operazione tutta la vita, ma sa che nelle sue condizioni non sarebbe molto. Ed è proprio questo, il punto: il poco tempo che gli resta. Se n’è andato perché era convinto che sarebbe stata un’offerta ridicola da fare a Martìn, un’inutile, miserabile presa in giro. Andrés ne è ancora convinto, eppure--- 

“Martìn---”

“Sta’ zitto” gli intima Martìn. Poi, dopo un’ultima esitazione, dopo l’ultimo, disperato tentativo di considerare la distanza che ha posto tra di loro come un porto sicuro in cui rifugiarsi. “Solo--- baciami.”

Andrés lo fa e, in qualche modo, il cuore di Martìn non è l’unico che aggiusta.

*

“Pare che quell’un per cento non sia più un problema.”

“Mi chiedevo come mai non me lo avessi ancora rinfacciato.”

“Ero troppo arrabbiato quando abbiamo scopato.”

“Non lo sei più?”

“Certo che lo sono. Sei sempre un brutto figlio di---- _oh_.”

“Quindi è questo, il modo per farti stare zitto. Vorrei averlo scoperto prima.”

“Fidati: anch’io.”

Martìn preme la fronte contro la spalla di Andrés e smette definitivamente di parlare. Tutto ciò che esce dalla sua bocca sono mugolii bassi e gemiti rochi, rumori scuri che Andrés si cura di catturare come fossero il più prezioso dei bottini. Ora che può dedicarsi con attenzione alle sue reazioni, Andrés può affermare che Martìn è straordinariamente ricettivo: è come se le sue terminazioni nervose fossero collegate direttamente ai polpastrelli di Andrés, come se il suo corpo fosse attaccato a fili invisibili che Andrés è libero di muovere a suo piacimento. 

Andrés non si è mai sentito potente come mentre tocca Martìn: non con una pistola stretta nel pugno, non con centinaia di banconote stipate dentro a una sacca, non tra le gambe di una donna. 

“Non c’è nessun un per cento mancante” dice Andrés sottovoce, e sfrega il glande di Martìn, e Martìn geme con una profondità del tutto nuova, una che morde lo stomaco di Andrés e si incide a fuoco nella sua memoria. “Non c’è mai stato.”

Martìn stringe i fianchi di Andrés in una morsa d’acciaio e si spinge contro di lui, le dita che affondano avidamente nella carne all’altezza delle sue scapole. Andrés è ipnotizzato, dalla frenesia con cui si muove, dalla fame con cui cerca tutto il contatto possibile, dall’abbandono che sfoggia come se non fosse una debolezza di cui vergognarsi ma un vanto da esibire. Non mentiva, quando diceva di amare troppo le donne; sono loro che catturano il suo sguardo in mezzo alla folla, loro che immortala all’interno dei suoi dipinti, loro che punta e prende per saziare la sua brama di possesso; ma Martìn è diventato suo senza che se ne sia dovuto appropriare e quel genere di appartenenza lo eccita più di quanto seni morbidi o boccoli di seta abbiano mai saputo fare, più di quanto sia disposto ad ammettere, tanto da rendere la stoffa dei pantaloni che ha ancora addosso gonfia e tesa lì dove il desiderio si addensa. 

Martìn preme il palmo in quell’esatto punto e per un momento, un solo, singolo momento, Andrés si gusta il sollievo che la pressione gli concede, ispirando forte attraverso le narici; poi scatta qualcosa dentro la sua testa, qualcosa che strilla come la sirena di un allarme impazzito, e lo spinge ad allontanare Martìn con un gesto brusco. 

Martìn si irrigidisce davanti a quella reazione e, malgrado i loro corpi siano ancora incollati, si innalza a separarli un muro di tensione. Per abbatterlo, Andrés si porta la mano di Martìn alle labbra, apponendoci sopra un bacio che è una scusa e una rassicurazione. Rinsalda la presa sull’erezione di Martìn e si impone di non pensare alla sentenza che i medici hanno emesso come giudici spietati, alle medicine nascoste nel fondo di un cassetto accuratamente sigillato, a nulla che non sia Martìn che oscilla sopra al suo grembo. 

Lentamente, Martìn torna a rilassarsi. Sposta la mano dalla bocca di Andrés al suo zigomo, al livido che ci ha inciso e che non è ancora scomparso. Fa male quando ci preme sopra i polpastrelli e Andrés accoglie quel dolore come una benedizione. Masturba Martìn più forte e più veloce, lo fa perché lo vuole e soprattutto perché può: può sentire la solidità del cazzo di Martìn dentro al suo pugno, può decidere se e quanto stringere, può dare ordini alle dita senza che queste si ammutinino e abbiano bisogno di una stupida iniezione di per rientrare nei ranghi.

È padrone di quel momento, e di Martìn, e di se stesso. È ancora padrone della sua vita.

“Vieni, Martìn” dice Andrés, perché vuole esercitare quella supremazia fino in fondo. “Vieni per me.”

Martìn glielo permette: obbedisce all’ordine e si accascia contro di lui con un lungo gemito roco che Andrés sente riverberarsi fin dentro le ossa. La mano che Martìn gli aveva portato al viso è ancora lì, a indugiare all’altezza della guancia. Andrés si concentra sulla percezione di quel tocco: qualunque cosa accada, non vuole dimenticarlo.

*

“Quand’è che te ne sei accorto?”

“Di cosa?”

“Di esserti innamorato di me.”

Andrés guarda Martìn per un momento, il tempo necessario ad aprire la finestra che affaccia su quello scorcio di memoria. “Ricordi la rapina a Valencia?”

“Ricordo tutte le rapine che abbiamo fatto” risponde prontamente Martìn. “Ho bevuto così tanto che sono andato a tanto così dal baciarti, quella sera.”

“Hai bevuto così tanto che sei crollato come un sasso. Non ti eri mai addormentato in mia presenza, prima. È stato strano, scoprire che una persona così vibrante di vita potesse semplicemente…disattivarsi. Stare lì a non fare altro al di fuori di inspirare e espirare aria.”

Andrés ricorda di aver pensato che avrebbe ucciso con le sue stesse mani chiunque avesse provato a fare del male a Martìn o ne avesse semplicemente disturbato il sonno. Ricorda di aver odiato quel senso di sopraffazione, quell’insopportabile mancanza di controllo. Ricorda di aver avuto difficoltà a mettere insieme i pezzi di quel puzzle, come un bambino che non ha ancora preso confidenza con la propria manualità. Per questo motivo, anziché raccogliere le tessere, le aveva lasciate sparse sul pavimento e se n’era andato con la sua parte di bottino. Era tornato un mese dopo con una fede al dito e la sua prima moglie al seguito, illudendosi di aver trovato un palliativo abbastanza efficace da non dover più riflettere sulla risoluzione di quell’enigma. 

Ricorda l’espressione di Martìn nel momento in cui aveva appreso chi fosse Lorena, ricorda il modo in cui si era come spaccata e ricomposta, tutto nell’arco di un attimo lungo un battito di ciglia. Un altro al suo posto non avrebbe nemmeno notato il cambiamento, tanto era stato repentino, ma ad Andrés non era sfuggito. Martìn era un libro aperto, per lui, uno scritto in una lingua di cui conosceva ogni parola, ogni regola, ogni eccezione.

“Bel modo di dire che sono un rompicoglioni.”

“Mentre ti guardavo: ecco quando me ne sono accorto” conclude Andres. “E tu?”

“Sono sempre stato innamorato di te” dice Martìn di getto, con quella spontaneità pura e viscerale che lo ha sempre reso diverso da Andrés pur nella loro estrema somiglianza. “Sempre.” Martìn scosta lo sguardo, a disagio, come se fosse stato colpito di contro balzo dal peso delle sue stesse parole. “Sai che è così.”

Andres lo sa, lo ha sempre saputo, e ha passato dieci anni a trarre vantaggio da quella consapevolezza; poi ha deciso di smettere. 

Se solo fosse riuscito a restare fedele al proposito. 

*

“Palermo?”

“Hai mai assaggiato un cannolo?” Martìn rivolge la domanda allo schermo, poi si sposta sulla sedia per voltarsi in direzione di Andrés e avercelo davanti. “Davo un’occhiata alle offerte per gli appartamenti.” 

“E perché mai?”

“Hai detto che è pericoloso stare in un posto in cui ti conoscono.”

Martìn la avanza come se fosse l’osservazione più innocua di questo mondo, ma allo stesso tempo, con un fare studiato davanti al quale solo un ingenuo o uno sprovveduto potrebbe credere all’assenza di un proposito ben definito. 

Andrés non è né l’uno né l’altro.

“Non è un problema di cui tu debba preoccuparti.”

“Non lo è?” Andrés non ha mai amato sentirsi con le spalle al muro. Non che vi si sia trovato spesso; non permette alle persone di assumere una posizione di vantaggio tale da potercelo spingere, ma Martìn ha sempre rappresentato un’eccezione alle sue personali regole. “Possiamo scegliere un’altra città, se preferisci. Sempre che sia la destinazione, il punto.”

Andrés non si premura di chiarirlo.

*

Andrés ha davanti a sé un mare di appunti e annotazioni: indirizzi di gioiellerie prestigiose, informazioni su ricche collezioni private, dritte su lucchetti da aprire e casseforti da scassinare.

Ha un milione di idee in testa e nessuna su cui riesca a concentrarsi. Pianificare colpi da mettere a segno lo riconcilia con se stesso, quando lo fa con l’impegno e la dedizione di sempre, ma adesso che l’impiego è ridotto a mero pretesto incendia i suoi nervi anziché rilassarli, tempestando la sua mente di quegli stessi pensieri che per suo tramite prova ad eludere.

La persona con cui si è sempre dedicato a quell’occupazione è Martìn. Lui ci metteva le idee e la poesia, Martìn il genio e la concretezza, e insieme riuscivano a dar vita a piani che per chiunque altro sarebbero stati impossibili anche solo da concepire. Hanno derubato decine di uomini incravattati e donne imbellettate, sono finiti nella sezione di cronaca dei giornali più disparati, hanno lasciato il segno in quei posti che guardie e sistemi di sicurezza avrebbero dovuto rendere inviolabili e il cui accesso si è rivelato fin troppo semplice da ottenere; Andres credeva che sarebbero andati avanti all’infinito, per sempre dediti al soddisfacimento dei loro appetiti, per sempre legati da quell’inesauribile smania di possedimento, di trasgressione, di trionfo. 

Andrés ne era convinto.

E invece.

“Davvero? Con tutti i soldi che hai guadagnato?”

Malgrado non sia ciò che il tono di Martìn ha espresso, Andrés avverte quelle parole come una minaccia. “Cosa ti aspettavi?” chiede di rimando, una rabbia immotivata a grattare sul fondo della sua voce. “Che fossi tornato per fare vita di coppia? Che avrei proposto di trasferirci in una casa con giardino e staccionata bianca?”

Andrés sa benissimo che Martìn non alludeva a quella prospettiva e sa anche che, seppure lo avesse fatto, non sarebbe stato quello il punto. Il punto è che è la sua fantasia, a rendergli appetibile quello scenario, ad andare nella direzione che traccia ogni volta che Andrés si distrae per un momento e allenta la presa sulle briglie con cui la tiene a freno. Il punto è che assecondarla significherebbe vendere a Martìn un’illusione la cui scadenza è prossima a sopravvenire. Martìn la comprerebbe senza esigere alcuna garanzia riguardo a un possibile rimborso, senza nemmeno stare lì a pensarci, ma questo non modifica la qualità del prodotto che gli verrebbe rifilato, non lo rende migliore né lo aggiusta. 

Andrés è irrimediabilmente rotto.

“Pensavo anche ad un cane” replica Martìn, con un’ironia che non è tagliente, ma _morbida_ , una che non vuole canzonare né ferire, l’ennesima cosa che Andrés non si merita di ricevere da lui. “Onestamente, Andrés? Non so che cosa aspettarmi. A volte ho l’impressione che vada tutto alla perfezione e altre che la mattina dopo mi sveglierò e tu te ne sarai andato chissà dove.”

Le due alternative sono funi tirate da cavalli che trascinano Andrés in direzioni opposte, minacciando di spezzarlo. Andrés si domanda quanto ancora potrà temporeggiare prima che il suo corpo arrivi ad aprirsi in due.

“Chiamami, per i calcoli: sai che non sono il tuo forte.”

*

Andrés ha gli occhi rivolti al soffitto. È come un cielo senza stelle, composto esclusivamente di buio.

Martìn è disteso all’estremità opposta del letto. Andrés ricorda il modo in cui ha premuto il suo corpo contro il materasso, come lo ha sentito fremere ad ogni tocco dispensato dalle sue mani. È come se fosse appena successo eppure, allo stesse tempo, come se non fosse mai accaduto davvero: c’è troppa distanza tra di loro per riuscire a credere di essere stati tanto vicini.

“Perché proprio Palermo?”

Andrés non si cura di appurare se Martìn sia sveglio: non ha bisogno di assicurarsene. 

“Per il mare. Mi ricorda Buenos Aires. Quando l’ho lasciata, mi sono ripromesso che avrei vissuto solo in posti dove ci fosse stato.”

“Non c’è il mare, a Firenze.”

“Ma ci sei tu” dice Martìn semplicemente, come se fosse la risposta a tutte le domande che l’uomo si è mai posto, la soluzione a ogni mistero che si è ritrovato ad affrontare. “Ho infranto molte delle promesse che avevo fatto a me stesso, a causa tua.”

Quando Andrés chiude gli occhi, il buio della stanza gli resta incollato alle palpebre.

*

“Non puoi farlo da solo.”

“Sta’ tranquillo, Martìn; prometto che ti chiamerò in mio soccorso, per le addizioni che non so effettuare.”

“Non parlo di quello.” Martìn è mortalmente serio, troppo perché un sentore di allarme non strisci spiacevolmente lungo la colonna vertebrale di Andrés. “Parlo delle rapine.”

Andrés incrocia le braccia sopra la scrivania, i fogli che frusciano e si stropicciano sotto l’effetto dei suoi spostamenti. La posizione che assume potrebbe parere d’attacco, se non fosse che è Martìn quello sul punto di colpire e che Andres avverte nitidamente il bisogno di difendersi. 

“E di grazia; perché non potrei?”

Gli occhi di Martìn si poggiano sulle mani di Andrés prima di tornare a piantarsi sul suo viso, depositando lì la risposta. “Lo sai perché.”

Andrés finge che non sia così. 

*

I giorni passano, disponendosi uno dopo l’altro come tessere di un domino.

Ce ne sono alcuni in cui sembra che lui e Martìn siano scivolati nella loro vecchia routine come dentro ad abiti della loro esatta misura; altri, invece, la crepa che Andrés ha aperto tra di loro sembra allargarsi fino a scavare una voragine impossibile da colmare. Non è un problema: Andrés non si aspettava che sarebbe bastato uno schiocco di dita a risolvere la situazione e nemmeno lo pretendeva. Lo hanno sempre annoiato le cose facili, in fondo, e per Martìn è pronto ad affrontare tutte le complicazioni che è necessario sciogliere. Può fronteggiare i giorni buoni e quelli meno buoni, può sforzarsi e pazientare.

Il problema sono le notti.

Di notte, Andrés sogna se stesso immerso in un buio pesto ed informe, e le sue mani che tremano come foglie percosse dal vento. E in balia degli spasmi come un naufrago della tempesta, come un ceco del bastone che lo guida, come un condannato del boia pronto ad eseguire la sentenza comminata. 

Martìn è lì con lui. I suoi occhi sono fissi sulle mani di Andrés. Le guardano, le guardano, e le guardano, e Andrés non può nulla per impedire loro di farlo: non può nascondersi perché non è in grado di muoversi, non può ordinare a Martìn di andarsene perché non è capace di parlare. È intrappolato nel suo stesso corpo, prigioniero delle sue cellule infette, schiavo della sua carne in putrefazione. 

Quando Martìn fa per prendergli le mani, Andrés si sottrae al gesto. L’idea che Martìn venga a contatto con la malattia gli risulta nauseante; inconcepibile. Martìn deve starle lontano, non deve esserne in alcun modo contagiato. Andrés non può permettere che accada. Non _deve_ permettere che accada. Non---

“Andrés.”

Quando Andrés apre gli occhi, con il cuore che gli martella nel petto e la fronte madida di sudore, la prima cosa che fa è guardarsi le mani. La luce del primo mattino ne rischiara i contorni, facendoli stagliare contro il bianco candido delle lenzuola.

“Ti agitavi nel sonno.”

Martìn lascia in sospeso le parole, aspettandosi di ricevere una qualche spiegazione, ma Andrés non gli concede niente del genere. L’unica cosa che fa è continuare a guardarsi le mani: sono immobili, eppure, in qualche modo, è come se stessero ancora tremando. 

*

Certe volte, anche i giorni si rivelano difficili da affrontare. 

“Cosa c’è?” domanda Andrés, mantenendosi ostentatamente calmo, pacatamente distaccato, come se fosse una di quelle volte in cui la compagnia della sua nuova fiamma finiva per rendere Martìn insofferente. 

Ma non è una di quelle volte.

“Cosa c’è?” gli fa eco Martìn, il veleno che scorre sul fondo della sua voce. “Davvero non riesci a immaginarlo?”

Andrés non lo immagina soltanto: lo sente dentro ai silenzi da cui lui e Martìn vengono inghiottiti, lo vede nella distanza che li pone ogni notte ai due lati opposti del letto.

Andrés non lo immagina soltanto: sa che cosa c’è. Ma se lo ammettesse, allora il passo successivo sarebbe fare qualcosa al riguardo; se lo ammettesse, arriverebbe il momento di decidere cosa vuole. 

“Torni come se ne avessi tutto il diritto, senza chiederti se hai il permesso di farlo, senza darmi una fottuta spiegazione. Chi cazzo ti credi di essere, Andrés, eh?” Martìn prende fiato e guarda Andrés con due occhi di fuoco. “Perché non sei andato con gli altri?” 

“Te l’ho già detto.”

“Voglio la verità.”

“No: vuoi solo sentirti importante.”

Andrés affila le parole come fossero lame, ma questa volta, Martìn è pronto a difendersi e a sferrare affondi a sua volta. “E anche se fosse? Non è quello che hai sempre voluto tu? Non è così che ti sentivi ogni volta che tornavi e mi trovavi pronto a riprenderti? Ogni volta che mi presentavi una donna e io le stringevo la mano come se non fosse niente? Ogni volta che---?” 

“Lo sei.” La conferma scivola via dalle labbra di Andres senza che ci sia bisogno di spingerla fuori. “Sei importante.” Martìn è questo ed è anche di più: è _indispensabile_. “Se non lo fossi stato io non---”

“Cosa?” C’è qualcosa di urgente, di _disperato_ , nel modo in cui Martìn si protende in avanti, come se Andres fosse qualcosa a cui può avvicinarsi ma che non può raggiungere. “Se non parli chiaro giuro che---”

Le mani di Andrés si ritrovano piene del viso di Martìn prim’ancora che Andres possa rendersi conto di essersi avventato su di lui. Bacia Martìn con tutta la passione di questo mondo, quella che nessuna donna è mai stata in grado di suscitargli, che nemmeno la poesia più ardita o l’opera più suggestiva sono mai state capaci di fargli provare; afferra il bordo dei pantaloni di Martìn e lo strattona, lo oltrepassa con l’impazienza di chi non può attendere che i bottoni sguscino fuori dalle asole e le cerniere scivolino verso il basso. 

Stavolta non si tirerà indietro: scriverà il finale che avrebbe dovuto scrivere fin da quando ha impugnato la penna e ha reso la vita di Martìn una storia di sua invenzione. È quello che Martìn si merita, ma evidentemente, non è quello che vuole.

“Se volessi essere io a farlo?” domanda Martìn, pieno di sfida, tenendo stretti i polsi di Andres per immobilizzarli. “A toccarti? A fotterti? Me lo lasceresti fare?”

Martìn allontana le mani di Andrés e Andrés non oppone resistenza, tramortito da quelle domande come da una raffica di pugni. Martìn invece non sembra sorpreso dal suo sbigottimento; è come se stesse assistendo a un copione di cui aveva previsto ogni battuta, a un film di cui conosceva già trama e colpi di scena.

“Sai qual è il bello? Che non mi interessa. Ho sempre preso solo quello che volevi darmi, anche quando era uguale a niente. Non ti ho mai chiesto di più e non comincerò ora che ho avuto già così tanto. Ma se non è quello, il punto, se hai in programma di alzare i tacchi e sparire allora io---” Martìn si ferma, come se il resto delle parole fosse impattato contro un ostacolo e non avesse trovato la via per arrivare alle labbra. “Com’è che mi hai definito? _Vibrante di vita_. Ero un morto che respira quando te ne sei andato, Andrés; un fantasma. Non sai quanto mi è costato rimettermi in sesto. Se vuoi restare, puoi farlo alle tue condizioni; ma se non è così, se vuoi andartene--- non lo posso sopportare un’altra volta.”

Andrés guarda Martìn dritto negli occhi: è sofferente, ma deciso, una roccia consumata dai colpi delle intemperie ma ancora salda, ancora forte, ancora ben ferma.

“Decidi cosa vuoi.”

*

Andrés è seduto con una bottiglia di Brunello e due bicchieri. Il vino è stato una presenza fissa dei momenti di condivisione che lui e Martìn hanno vissuto da quando si sono conosciuti; Martìn non aveva l’abitudine di berlo, ma non ha esitato ad accettare uno dei due calici che Andrés ha riempito per celebrare il primo successo ottenuto insieme, quello con cui si sono aggiudicati una collezione di diamanti di cui Andress tiene ancora conservato un pezzo. Non è mai stato un tipo sentimentale, eppure, ha preferito serbare un ricordo tangibile di quell’occasione che riscuotere il denaro corrispondente al valore dell’oggetto. 

Andrés si è procurato la bottiglia sperando che possa essere un modo per far rivivere i vecchi tempi, quelli che lui stesso ha ammazzato e di cui Martìn sembra aver seppellito i resti. L’illusione si sgretola quando Martìn lo supera senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, dirigendosi verso quella stessa uscita che Andrés ha spietatamente oltrepassato dopo avergli spezzato il cuore. Andrés penserebbe che Martìn abbia deciso di ripagarlo del male che gli è stato inferto con la stessa moneta, se non fosse per il fatto che lui, a differenza sua, non è mai stato una persona crudele.

“Dove stai andando?”

Andrés intendeva mostrarsi oltraggiato, eppure, la domanda esce simile al verso di un animale ferito, uno in cui risuona solo sofferenza e nessuna traccia di sdegno. 

“Esco. Non me ne starò di certo chiuso qui solo perché ci sei tu” dice Martìn duramente, senza nemmeno guardarlo. Poi, tradendo una stilla d’emozione. “A differenza tua, non riuscirò a non pensarti; ma il segreto è fare le cose anche controvoglia: solo così puoi arrivare a renderle naturali.”

“Anch’io ti ho pensato, quella sera. Per tutto il tempo.”

Martìn alza la testa con uno scatto e ha uno dei suoi momenti di assoluta vulnerabilità, quelli in cui diventa trasparente e la sua anima si mostra nuda come un corpo appena espulso dal ventre materno. Senza dire nulla, torna sui suoi passi e prende posto di fronte ad Andrés. 

Forse una bottiglia di vino non basterà, ma può essere un inizio.

“Si dice che un uomo riveda la propria vita scorrere come una pellicola, prima di morire. Ho rischiato di farlo, nella Zecca, e mi aspettavo di veder partire la sequenza, ma avevo una sola immagine davanti agli occhi, una che non si muoveva e che non veniva sostituita da altre: quella del tuo viso prima che mi voltassi.” Martìn risucchia un respiro in maniera talmente violenta che il suono rimbomba come un frastuono entro le pareti della cappella. Non dice niente, e Andrés continua. “In quei momenti ho trovato…insopportabile, l’idea che quello fosse il modo in cui ti avevo lasciato. Ma era l’unico per tenerti lontano. Mi avresti aspettato o forse mi avresti addirittura seguito. Saresti rimasto. Per un anno sarebbe andata bene, forse anche per due, ma dopo---”

“---sarei diventato il tuo badante?” gli domanda Martìn, un’ironia amara dentro la sua voce. “Se credi che saresti un peso---”

“ _Sarei_ un peso. Ma non è solo quello.” Per la prima volta, Andrés si obbliga a guardare in faccia la paura che lo ha portato a lasciarsi alle spalle Martìn e le sue lacrime. È per quella paura, che non si è fermato ad asciugarle a suon di baci, che ha soffocato con un cuscino foderato di bugie il desiderio bruciante di restare. “So com’è che mi guardi, Martìn, come mi hai sempre guardato. Se lo facessi in modo diverso, se cominciasse ad esserci pietà dentro ai tuoi occhi – _Cristo_ , preferisco morire domani che lasciar accadere una cosa del genere.”

Sul volto di Martìn si stende un velo di attonita sorpresa prontamente stracciato da un saldo cenno di diniego. I suoi occhi sono lucidi, e bellissimi, e mentre ci guarda dentro Andrés promette a se stesso che non dovranno mai più piangere a causa sua. 

“Non riuscirei a guardarti in nessun altro modo.”

*

Andrés tiene gli occhi puntati sulla schiena di Martìn. Il buio gliela tiene nascosta, ma è come se riuscisse a vederla anche dietro la cortina di oscurità che la ricopre. Vorrebbe stabilire un contatto, ma ha paura che la sua mano inizierà a tremare appena tenderà il braccio.

Ha paura di così tante cose. 

“Volevo tornare da te.” Il sussurro è così flebile che sembra disperdersi nell’aria, sgretolarsi come argilla troppo fragile per poter assumere una forma. Martìn non da segno di averlo raccolto, ma in qualche modo, Andrés sa che lo ha fatto. “È per questo che non mi sono imbarcato con gli altri. È per questo che sono qui.”

Andrés sente Martìn spostarsi nel buio, attraverso un impalpabile fruscio di coperte. Quando i movimenti cessano sa di avercelo davanti, steso su un lato a un soffio di distanza.

Martìn gli bacia le labbra, le palpebre serrate, la fronte. Andrés non fa niente: resta immobile, senza muovere un solo muscolo, accogliendo come un dono ogni tocco che la bocca di Martìn dispensa sul suo viso. In un altro momento la situazione lo avrebbe fatto pensare alla statua di un dio che viene venerata dal più dedito dei suoi fedeli, ma adesso Andrés si sente tutto fuorché marmo freddo e intoccabile. La devozione di Martìn non è un’offerta che viene deposta ai suoi piedi; è qualcosa da cui viene investito, che gli scivola sottopelle e lo penetra fin dentro le ossa, un fuoco che lo scalda dall’interno malgrado le sue fiamme provengano da fuori.

Martìn infila una mano oltre l’elastico dei pantaloni di Andrés e aspetta di ricevere una qualche sorta di permesso prima di spingersi oltre. Quando lo ottiene, con Andres che si fa appena più vicino, oltrepassa anche il bordo degli slip. Andrés sussulta quando sente le dita di Martìn stringersi attorno a sé e poggia il palmo aperto sopra il fianco di Martìn, per avere un appoggio a cui tenersi e pelle calda da toccare. Il ritmo di Martìn è lento, eppure perfetto, e nonostante la smania che gli esplode tra le cosce Andrés non vuole che aumenti: vuole restare intrappolato dentro a quel languore, in quel tempo scandito solo dalle carezze di Martìn, in quello spazio in cui il suo corpo è carne viva e pulsante, qualcosa che Martìn ama e cerca e vuole. 

“Lasciati andare” gli sussurra Martìn, e solo allora Andrés si accorge di star ingoiando i gemiti, come se liberarli fosse un azzardo che non può permettersi di compiere. “Ci penso io a te. Ti farò stare bene, ti starò vicino, ti darò tutto quello di cui ha bisogno. Me lo devi solo permettere. Permettimi di prendermi cura di te.”

 _Sì, va bene, per favore_. Il pensiero lo colpisce con tanta forza che Andrés teme di averlo formulato involontariamente a voce alta, ma le sue labbra sono abbastanza strette da non permettere a nessun suono di uscire. Quando le schiude, è per dare libero sfogo ai versi che gli occludono la gola. Soffocherà, se continuerà a reprimerli, e non vuole. Non vuole perdersi nulla, non vuole fingere, non vuole rinunciare a quello che Martìn gli sta dando.

Non vuole rinunciare a Martìn.

Andrés si spinge nel pugno di Martìn a bocca spalancata, come un animale che non conosce ragione, come un dannato che insegue disperatamente la salvezza. I respiri di Martìn sono appena udibili al di sotto della litania dei suoi gemiti, ma Andrés riesce ad afferrarli ugualmente: li ascolta, li sente farsi trafelati, li ama come fossero aliti di vita che soffiano direttamente dentro di lui e respingono la morte.

“Lasciati andare” continua a dirgli Martìn, la voce morbida e appena più roca, e Andrés lo fa. Viene così intensamente che gli sembra di morire, ma quando gli spasmi cessano di scuoterlo, si sente più vivo che mai.

*

La mattina dopo, Andrés prepara la colazione. Sarebbe stupido considerarla una forma di ringraziamento, quindi evita di farlo. Versa l’impasto dei pancake in padella senza attribuire al gesto alcun valore particolare: l’essere umano ha bisogno di sostentamento per affrontare la giornata e qualcuno deve occuparsene, tutto qui. Non c’entrano le promesse che Martìn gli ha sussurrato all’orecchio, o il fatto che per la prima volta abbiano dormito abbracciati; non c’entra la visione di Martìn placidamente addormentato che al risveglio gli ha allargato il cuore fin quasi a farlo esplodere.

Non c’entra niente di tutto questo.

Andrés è talmente preso dalla rifinizione di quel convincimento da non registrare la presenza di Martìn. La rileva solo quando Martìn si palesa facendo aderire la schiena di Andrés al proprio petto e circondandogli la vita con le braccia. La sua presa è solida ma non opprimente; lo racchiude senza imprigionarlo.

Andrés ha il manico della pentola in una mano e quello della spatola nell’altra. Martìn poggia il mento sopra la sua spalla e non dice niente. Nemmeno Andrés lo fa.

Semplicemente, non c’è bisogno di parole. 

*

Martìn ha il petto premuto contro la schiena di Andrés, le dita che scavano dentro ai suoi fianchi. Andrés percepisce tutto lo sforzo che deve compiere per restare immobile: nella pressione esercitata dai suoi polpastrelli, nei lunghi respiri che prende, nel tremore che intacca la rigidità del suo corpo. Andrés sa che non importa quanta fatica gli costi: Martìn starà fermo fino a quando non otterrà un segno da parte sua.

Andrés trova assurdo che pensi di averne bisogno, ma lo trova anche bellissimo.

“Che cosa aspetti?”

Martìn scosta appena i fianchi in avanti, troppo poco perché possa trarne realmente sollievo; eppure, basta quel movimento impercettibile a far perdere Andrés per un attimo. “Tutto qui?” gli chiede Andrés, sforzandosi di riacquistare il controllo. “Credo che tu ti sia scopato abbastanza uomini da saper fare di meglio.”

Martìn gli bacia una spalla, il collo, il punto in mezzo alle scapole, con una tenerezza che appare quasi estranea a quel momento, quasi _troppo_. 

“Nessuno di loro si è mai lamentato.” Con la bocca ancora poggiata sulla pelle di Andrés, Martìn si spinge in avanti. La fitta di dolore da cui Andrés è attraversato lo porta a stringere i denti. Martìn non può vederlo, quindi va bene: può serrare le palpebre e mordersi il labbro inferiore, può riprendersi mentre Martìn si ferma e gli concede un tempo di cui Andrés ha bisogno ma che non richiederebbe mai in maniera esplicita. “E nessuno di loro eri tu.”

Martìn spinge di nuovo e questa volta non dà ad Andrés il tempo di riprendere fiato: replica subito il gesto, in maniera quasi brutale, un braccio allacciato al petto di Andrés come a volerlo aiutare a reggere la forza di quell’urto.

Andrés abbassa la testa. Sente la spalliera del letto che trema sotto le sue mani, i respiri che Martìn rilascia infrangersi contro il collo. Presto, finisce in uno stato simile allo smarrimento. Ogni spinta in più è una placca in meno all’armatura che porta addosso, fino a quando non resta totalmente esposto e Martìn arriva a toccare un punto posto molto più a fondo della pelle su cui le sue mani poggiano.

È spaventoso e sconvolgente e Andrés non vuole, per nessun motivo al mondo, tornare dentro quella corazza.

“Andrés” dice Martìn, seppellito dentro di lui, la voce che si tiene insieme per una qualche sorta di miracolo. “Se vuoi che mi fermi, me lo devi dire.”

“Ti uccido se ti fermi.”

È tutto ciò che a Martìn serviva per smettere di trattenersi: sprofonda dentro al corpo di Andrés con un ringhio che è una liberazione e, da quel momento, il ritmo delle sue spinte non fa che crescere, simile a una marea che monta. Andrés realizza di essere premuto contro la parete solo per il freddo che fa breccia nel bozzolo di calore da cui è avvolto. Ci poggia sopra una mano per trovare un punto di appoggio, un perno su cui fare leva per ottenere quel tanto di stabilità necessaria a incassare le spinte, e Martìn la ricopre con la propria. Schiaccia il palmo contro il dorso di Andrés, poi intreccia scompostamente le loro dita. “Andrés” ansima e spinge ancora e ancora e ancora, come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. “Averti così---l’ho voluto così tanto, così tanto, _così tanto_.” 

Tutto ciò che Martìn riesce a mettere insieme sono frasi smozzicate, sequenze affannate di parole in cui Andrés riconosce soltanto il proprio nome. E gli basta quello, detto in quel modo, come se il tempo di Martìn stesse scadendo e lui lo volesse impiegare tutto per ripetere _Andrés_ fino allo sfinimento, fino a renderlo un suono spogliato di qualsiasi significato.

Il sesso è sempre stato pieno controllo, per Andrés, un modo per affermare il proprio dominio sull’altro. Ora, se potesse, sceglierebbe di essere inghiottito dal corpo di Martìn e lo farebbe senza esitazioni. Sceglierebbe di morire così, sostituendo al calvario della malattia quest’agonia dolce in cui non deve nascondersi né fingere, in cui può essere senza doversi preoccupare di apparire, di ostentare, di primeggiare, di vincere.

Quando la mano di Martìn si slaccia dalla sua e comincia a masturbarlo, Andrés apre la bocca senza riuscire a emettere alcun suono. L’eccesso di stimolazioni lo annichilisce: gli strappa la voce, gli trancia il respiro, lo fa muovere avanti e indietro nel tentativo di accogliere gli affondi di Martìn e di spingersi simultaneamente dentro al suo pugno. Andrés vuole fare entrambe le cose, vuole tutto, ogni cosa, vuole più di quanto il suo corpo sia capace di prendere.

Abbandona la testa contro la spalla di Martìn, la schiena sempre più inarcata. Sente che Martìn sta per staccarsi da lui e la prospettiva gli appare inconcepibile. “Fermo” gli intima, un ordine e una preghiera insieme. “Non ti muovere. Resta--- resta così. Continua.”

Martìn ha modo di farlo ancora per poco: Andrés viene e lui lo segue prontamente – come ha sempre fatto, come Andrés vuole che continui a fare per il resto della vita che gli resta da vivere. Non importa quanto sarà lunga o quanto in basso lo trascinerà: se deve andare a fondo, vuole farlo con Martìn al suo fianco.

“Non voglio morire senza di te.”

Martìn lo abbraccia, il viso adagiato nell’incavo tra il collo e la spalla di Andrés, e Andrés sa che non dovrà farlo.


End file.
